My Commander
by DalishGrey
Summary: She loved his touch, his kiss, his scent. Red wine lingering on his breath as his hands explore her depths. She was his world...and he was her Commander. (Nsfw)


_'Everything in the world is about sex except sex, sex is about power' - Oscar Wilde  
-_

She strolled into the room, energy burning through her veins after going out for an evening ride. She'd often do it, go out by herself, where she wasn't the Herald and her only companions were her horse and the chilled breeze. The young woman had tried to entice her love into joining her, just so he could get away from work for a short while, but he was adamant that he had no time for relaxation. So she had decided she would _make_ him relax, least the Maker strike her down.

Yvelyn had pondered all day on how she would get him to relax, but to no avail...nothing uncensored atleast. Her greatest problem is that he's stubborn, as stubborn as a mule, but his beauty rivalled that of the murals in the chantry. She hated him for it at times, his regality to which he was oblivious, how much he distracted her, how much he plagued her thoughts with every waking moment. It was times like that in which she was glad it was all over, the Breach, Corypheus, now they had time to rebuild and she had time to kill.

She looked up from her daydream to see him with his head buried in a book and a glass of deep red wine in his hand. He looked peaceful. Loose golden curls draping over his forehead, his eyes creased as he focused on whatever it was he read.

 _The Founding of the Chantry: Born in flame  
_  
She smiled softly, you could take the Templar out of the armour, but you could never take the Templar out of the man; no matter how little Lyrium he now possessed.

"Good book?" she asked with a smooth and mildly entertained tone, he sighed softly and put his book down, before running large hands over his tired face.

"It's trying" he chuckled deeply at the irony "by the Maker's guidance and your strength we prevailed...but now I can't even read about Andraste without getting bored" a faint smile appeared on his scarred lips and he took a sip from the wine, savouring the rich flavour as though this drop would be his last.

"I suppose literature can't quite live up to the excitement of the real thing" Yvelyn replied, a poor attempt at sounding nonchalant while proud, after a wink in his direction she proceeded to get undressed, only getting so far as to kick her boots under her bed before he roused from his place at the desk. He leaned against the cold stone wall near the balcony, his body slowly relaxing as the excessive heat gradually left him. She approach with a slight bounce in her step, smirking as she stopped in front of him. He was mildly aggitated by the fact he felt and looked awful, but he still couldn't help but watch the motion of her hips as she drew near, the playfulness in her eyes.

She bunched his shirt in her hands, standing ever so slightly on her tiptoes. Before the templar had a chance to react her lips were on his, strong hands pressed against her lower back, pulling her closer and intensifying the kiss. She could feel the sweat through his shirt, the urge to rip it off of him was great and she was struggling to resist. He pulled back from the kiss momentarily, breathing deeply and smiling as he locked his eyes on her face.

"What was that for?" he asked with curiosity, he loved it when she randomly kissed him, she was smart and tactical, but also somewhat spontaneous. Perfect. Yet he knew she was upto something.

"You need to relax" she made it sound like it was completely obvious, which it was, to anyone but him. He laughed and pulled her closer, running his fingers over the silk-like material of her shirt.

"And you thought arousal was the best way to make me relax?" she immediately saw the flaw in her logic, but some how managed to rationalize and compensate for her unforeseen screw-up.

"Well...when you think about it, it'd end in relaxation...and a good night's sleep" she had to hide her smile at that point, wondering if she was about to make it worse but also curious as to how he'd react. It took him a few moments to click onto what she meant and he rolled his golden eyes, she giggled softly and then her smile faded "I've been spending too much time with Iron Bull" she groaned and chuckled.

He gave her his trade-mark half smile and she nearly melted, her eyes following the quirk of his lip, the strong outline of his jaw, down his neck and collar towards the exposed skin of his chest. His shirt hung loosely, yet clung for dear life to his biceps and pectorals, the flat and muscular stomach remained hidden by the deceptive fabric. The steadiness of her breathing wavered when he saw he was doing exactly the same, his amber eyes following every subtle curve, she cleared her now dry throat.

She replied to his gaze with a quick smile and started to turn away, but before she could turn completely she found herself squeaking and being pressed against the wall. With one hand next to her head and the other on her waist, he watched, taking in the woman in front of him.  
"I'm most comfortable when in command, you know that" the fire cast shadows across his face, it would have made him look dangerous, if it didn't look hot to her.

"Then command me" the words were out of her mouth before she knew what she was saying, but all humour had left her face, she was completely serious and it started pushing Cullen towards the edge. He moved his body closer and she had to arch her neck ever-so-slightly to look up at him, his lips hovered over hers, the faint smell of wine on his close breath only made the thought of a kiss more tempting. It was starting to seem uncharacteristic for him, but she loved him dearly and saw it as an opportunity, an opportunity to find out more about the many sides to the man she loved.

"Are you sure?" he breathed, his urge to make sure he had her express permission overrid his momentary lapse. She smiled sweetly, the smile that always made him melt with love as much as desire. Her response was as simple as she could have made it in the moment, her fingers moved to the clasps on her shirt and without a single word she released them, the silken fabric falling open enough to only hide her breasts. A deep, animalistic growl rose through his chest, reminiscent of his title as the Lion of the Inquisition.

"Fuck it" he spat and crashed his lips to hers, taking her face in his hands and forcing a velvety tongue into her mouth. She could taste the wine on his tongue, it was sweet and dry, but smooth from the wetness of his thirsting lips. He trailed his fingers down from her face, taking her nipples in his fingers momentarily, making her gasp into the kiss, he continued down, gently raking his nails over her stomach and hips. His fingers grazed over the ties on her trousers and he began straight away, pulling at the intricate lacing. He slid his fingers into the back, sliding down her trousers and she assisted with a wiggle of her hips. They both laughed into the kiss as they tried to get her out of her trousers, but the leather clung to her skin and she nearly fell over, save from the strong hold that Cullen had on her.

Cullen lifted her quickly and swiftly moved over to the desk, clearing it with a swing of one arm while holding her with the other. Carefully he placed her on the solid wood table and with one swift motion he pulled the leather from her legs, he cast his eyes to the woman infront of him. Her shirt hung loosely, his darkening eyes following the subtle curve of her firm breasts, the tone of her stomach all the way down to the parting of her thighs. He reached and lifted off his top, his broad shoulders rolled as he stretched, she watched attentively as his pectoral muscles and biceps flexed, the scarred chest and calloused fingers were something she longed for, ached for...and she could proudly call it hers.

His physique was that of a soldier, a warrior, someone who had seen far too many battles and yet had lived through them all. She took great pleasure in being the only one to sooth his tortured soul, but she was lucky he did the same for her. Yvelyn ran her hands over his chest, pressing tender lips to the haunting memories that lay dotted over his heart; he threaded his fingers through her chocolate hair and moaned as she nibbled at his jaw line.

Gently he moved away, straightening his stance and pulling his shoulders back; the stance he'd take when working with his troops.  
"Get on the bed" the corner of his mouth lifted, Yvelyn's mind went blank at the sight of him, he placed his fingers on her jaw and touched her chin with his thumb before placing a soft kiss on her slightly parted lips "...please?".

She sat up straight and saluted with a wink, brushing her hand against his throbbing cock, the heat suprised her but she did not react, though the same could not be said for Cullen. He breathed sharply and shook his head. She crawled onto the bed, the ashen fur throw felt soft against her skin, she sprawled out and stretched, relishing the sensation before sitting back up and looking over to the commander. He was delving into a drawer, searching for something unknown to her, once he had found it he turned to the half-empty glass of Antivan wine on the book shelf. He sauntered back over, the muscles across his hips flexing with every step, the fire light cast a golden shadow across his smirking face, in one hand he held the glass of wine and in the other he held a piece of red fabric, the same cheery colour as that of the Antivan liquid.

With slow movements he placed the glass on the small bed-side table before returning his attention to Yvelyn, she looked up at him with wide emerald eyes, eyes that he could lose himself in, eyes that held seduction, wisdom and innocence, but that she wouldn't need for the night. He started untying the laces beneath his navel, his eyes cast down to his nimble fingers, but from outside his field of vision, appeared a pair of slender hands.

"May I, _sir_?" her voice was near a whisper as she looked up in awe of the broad figure standing over her. Slowly he nodded and removed his hands, she rose to her knees and continued from where he left off. While her fingers pulled at the laces, she pressed her lips to the taut skin of his stomach, she would nip and lick as she descended down the subtle rises of the muscles; casting glances up at him, his chest heaving with impatient...wanting breaths. Eventually she arrived at the top of his trousers and pulled them down without hesitation. His desire sprung forth and she had to steady her heart.

"Maker's breath!" Cullen cried as she sunk him into her mouth, hard and a little salty, she circled her tongue around his tip, moving her mouth back and forth. He groaned and ran his hands through her hair as he slowly and ever-so-slightly thrust into her mouth. He didn't want it to stop, but in a single moment of utter clarity amongst the blurring pleasure, he remembered _he_ was meant to be the one in command. "No more lass". He breathed with a small smile.

She withdrew and placed a single kiss on the tip, making his hips twitch with need. He knelt on the bed in front of her and unwound the fabric from his wrist, it was only a few moments before she realised it was a strip of cloth.

"Hold up your hair and close your eyes" his tone was subtle, but the order was clear and one she'd happily follow. She held her loose brown curls out of the way, a few stubborn locks hung on the one side of her face, her shirt parted further from the movement of her arms and fully exposed her breast. He didn't hesitate to tie the fabric around her head, covering her eyes and then tying up her hair before placing a kiss to her nose. He took her hands in his and moved them back to her lap, his fingers moved to her shoulders, slipping away the silken fabric as he followed the bend and curve of her neck with his nose.

She awoke every single one of his senses, he could feel the softness of her skin through his calloused fingers, he could taste the honey on her lips and as he took a deep breath, he could smell the Andraste's Grace in her hair.

 _Maker's breath I'm lucky._

As her shirt fell away, he kept his hands on her lower back, holding her close as he bent her neck slightly. Her ivory skin blushed as he softly bit the sensitive skin of her neck and collar, he had to tear himself away, he had more plans for her yet.

Her skin was akin to satin and while ivory, it was vaguely touched by the sun's golden kiss. Her hair fell in loose chocolate curls to her shoulders, framing her high cheek bones, rose coloured lips and deep green eyes in a way that made her appear divine. Yet he had no idea how she saw him. His soft and wise amber eyes that currently looked at her with an unsatiable hunger, his slicked back golden hair that now lay in rugged yet subtle waves, the scar on his lip and the strength of his jaw showing his life as a soldier. His appearance was handsome (as found out at Halamshiral) and yet he remains oblivious to his magnificence still. Though he could just as easily say the same to her.

With a little care he lowered his love onto the bed, the ashen throw providing a soft place for her head to lay. The young templar put her legs on either side of him and lifted her arms above her head.  
"Keep them there my love"  
She heard the softness, the sultriness in his voice, but also the authority, and as she was reluctant to defy him, she did as she was told. He could feel the magic coursing through her body as her skin tingled beneath his supple touch. He'd seen her in battle many times, she'd faced dragon and magister, she was indomitable and because of this...he took great pride in what he could do to her, in how he could make her fall apart in his hands.

He took a moment to drink in the sight of her, his amber eyes darkening with each drop. She was a marvel. The elegant firmness of her breast, the definition in her toned stomach, the curve of her hips, the strength in her legs and the firm ass that fit in both of his hands. Considering she was a mage, she had the body of a warrior and also of someone born to love and be loved.

Her confidence in her exposure took his breath away. She was not without fear, he'd found her many times, sat at her desk with a bottle of wine and teary eyes, but she did not let it control her. She let only him and her conscience do that.

Cullen lowered himself slowly, placing himself between her parted legs and moving his lips closer to hers.  
"As you wish" she breathed quietly, he was enjoying this, making her rely on her other senses, they'd done it once before (though reversed) and he hoped it'd have the same desired effect upon her. She'd accomodated for his _kinks,_ wanting to get to know him even better, wanting make him happy; but now she had even adopted some of them as her own. He smiled brightly before softly kissing her cheek, then the corner of her mouth and finally he joined his velvet tongue with hers.

She moaned faintly into the kiss, her body arching against his, one hand repetively ran fingers through her hair, while the other caressed her body with subtlety and awe. He moved slowly from her lips, her breathing erratic as he trailed his mouth down her neck and collar, then to her breasts. He took a hardened nipple between his lips, gently grazing it with his teeth as he sucked; a sharp gasp and beastial groan passing through her parted lips. His free hand played with her other breast, pulling and rolling carefully with the tips of his fingers.

She couldn't help but press her hips against his, a not-so-subtle way of making him understand her urge. He grinned against her skin, she expected him to keep kissing down her stomach, but she certainly didn't expect him to use wine.  
"Stay still now Inquisitor" he ordered softly, a contrast she was still getting used to. With slow movements he reached over to the bed side table and picked up the half-full glass, she heard the faint sound of his nails on the glass and her intrigue rose.

She had to fight to keep her arms above her head as he trickled a small splash of the cherry-red liquid down her stomach, her stomach flinched and her body arched, he slipped himself between her legs and wrapped his arms around her hips, lapping away at the wine as it slid down the subtle curve of her stomach and towards her 'center'.

A strangled groan blew through her parted lips as he touched his hungry mouth to the apex of her thigh, flicking his tongue out momentarily and claiming for himself some small pride as her body quivered beneath his grip. Her thighs tensed on either side of him, he glanced up quickly, following the lines of her body all the way to the arm the covered her mouth, a feeble attempt at hiding her moans. A beastial growl ascended from within him as he continued his assault, the urge for her to rip off the blindfold and claim him was consuming, if not for the part of her that liked his dominance.

His name was a whisper on her lips, the warmth pooling at her hips made any notion of him far too enticing, the desire flowing through her veins like lyrium. She could feel it bubbling inside as he played with her folds and rises, carefully he nipped at her and let his tongue dart out, a strangled gasp was all he heard in reply. It made him smile. She knew exactly what he liked to do to her and loved that she let him do it, usually she was far more assertive than he, but when she handed all control over to him, it took every ounce of strength he had not to ravish her. He knew how much she enjoyed walking.

Without second thought he quickened the pace of his sensual assault, her chest rising and falling with each rapid breath as high-pitched moans escaped her dried lips, her body reaching its climax in his grip. In a singular fluid movement he withdrew his mouth and slid in two of his fingers, feeling her body pulse and thighs tighten their grip as she came undone. For a little while longer he pushed and rubbed, sliding his fingers in and out and relishing in her climax.

"You're an ass..." she mumbled with a soft chuckle, he rose an eyebrow and smiled as he lifted himself onto his elbow, his free hand still moving back and forth. "You...I...uh..." she breathed, unable to form anything more than one word long as she felt her body bowing to him.  
"What ever you say my love" he answered huskily and with a quiet laugh, she wanted desperately to retaliate against her self-appointed captor, but for every inch he pressed his lips upon, she knew her body had succumb to him beyond control.

He dragged everything out as long as he could without losing effect, making sure she was as ready as she could be for his final act. Cullen adored the sight of her; blindfolded, bare and panting , the three signs of a damn good night.

 _'Now or never'_ he smiled to himself and positioned his body between her thighs, his lips hovering above hers as he poked at her entrance. Despite her previous release, she craved him even more, aching for him to bed inside her...and if as though he'd heard her thoughts, he lifted her legs and slowly thrust forward, filling her with each gentle buck of his hips. She wrapped her legs at his waist, holding him closer as he gave in to the urges. Involuntarily she threw her head back, moaning loudly as he hit the right spot, Yvelyn could feel him throbbing inside and took far too much pride in making him crave her.

As much as he longed to have her be the submissive one for a change, he wanted her hands on his skin.  
"You can move your hands now" he breathed into a thrust, without hesitation her hands shot to his hair and back. Feeling the smoothness of his skin and pulling gently on the locks of soft golden curls, as the muscles on his back rolled and tensed and he moaned softly as she tugged at his hair. She dug her fingers into his back, grazing him with her nails ever so slightly. Cullen groaned quietly, arching his back and thrusting deeply in reply to the subtle sting, he loved the sensuality, but it wasn't sex with Yvelyn if there weren't a few marks left afterwards.  
"Maker's breath..." he gasped, sucking in a breath as he made up his mind.

She moaned and gasped as he picked up his pace, his hips and cock pounding against her, making her cry out with pleasure. He replied with a sultry growl as he nipped softly at the sensitive skin of her neck, moving closer as he felt her trying to speak. She inched her lips closer to his ear.

"Harder...Cullen...I...ah" her words were broken and followed by erratic breaths and soft whimpers that made him want to melt. Yvelyn tried to fight the build up, the inevitable and all consuming urge to come apart at the seams and release, but she couldn't. He could tell she was reaching the edge, the way her nails dug into his back and ass, the way she clenched around him. She wanted to tear off her blindfold and look him in the eye, to see the face of her lover as he came undone with her, but she gave that up when she handed him the power. The blindfold made it more intense for her, the sound of skin hitting skin and his controlled panting, the feel of his tongue on her collar, the faint smell of wine that lingered on his breath. It was overwhelming and she couldn't help but feel him more.

Cullen thrusted harder and faster, eager to push her over into a climax and relishing in the control he had over her; he was assertive on the battlefield, it felt good to be assertive in the bedroom too.

It wasn't long before he thrust harder than beore, making her cry out with sweet release and following her with a contrasting guttural yet soft sound.  
"Yvelyn..." he found his release and felt his body become heavy.

Yvelyn lessened her grip on him and he smiled brightly as he lifted off her blindfold, she could feel his breath on her lips as he moved in for a kiss. She looked up at him, smiling as she bit her lip and blinked her emerald eyes open, proceeding to run a hand through her own hair before trailing a finger along his stubbled jaw.

He held himself up on one arm whilst his other hand held her face, he took her bottom lip between his teeth and her breathing hitched. Slowly he slid his tongue into her mouth, she chuckled slightly and met his tongue with her own, it seemed to be all they could manage as their bodies relaxed. Cullen breathed deeply as she ran her hands down his sides, resting them on his ass and giving him a soft squeeze. He tried to withstand the chuckle that rose in his throat.

"What _are_ you doing?" he laughed, she shrugged with a smile and left her hands on his ass. With a satisfied sigh she answered.

"That...was good...very good" she lifted her arms and rested her head on her hands. Maker he loved this woman, he'd taken away the blindfold and here she lay...staring into his eyes, unwavering and unflinching as he basked in her nakedness. She was breath-taking and everything he lived for. "I need to make you relax more often" she winked, Cullen dropped down beside her, turning her to face him as he did so.

He reached down and pulled up the blanket, trailing his hand up her side, following it closely behind with the thick sheet of wool and fur.

"That you do" he chuckled, pulling the blanket up to her shoulder as she shuffled closer and placed her hand on his chest. Cullen laid flat on his back, with his arm around Yvelyn and free hand on her hip as she cuddled up to him. Her hair had come out of its tie and lay in a mass of soft but messy curls, her cheek was pressed against his chest and she cast a lingering glance up at him, as she felt words stir on his parted lips. "I love you Yvelyn" he whispered into her hair and pressed a gentle kiss on her head.

She smiled brightly and shifted so she could reach.  
"I love you too Cullen"


End file.
